


Oblivious

by Baxter54132



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: In which Hina misunderstands, but is she really wrong?





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It’s been nearly 1.5 years since I’ve written/published something. Please accept this small ficlet as proof of my forming love for bang dream.

Over time, the Hazawa Café has become a popular resting spot for up and coming bands. Afterglow of course frequents there, but it isn’t uncommon to spot a few other familiar faces as well. Pastel*Palettes typically come in on Fridays for the golden cake special. Hello Happy World usually shows up in groups of two or three. Even Roselia visits once a month or so. Tsugumi works at the shop most days after practice, so she’s gotten used to waiting on her friends.

Today however, she gets an unexpected visitor…

Tsugumi is in the kitchen preparing oolong tea when her father shouts that a table requested her.

“Thank you!!” She shouts back. The tea needs a few minutes to steep, so she leaves it for the time being and gathers a few place sets for the new table. Tsugumi can only think of a few people who would request her, and most of them are 4-5 people parties. She decides to get five place settings just in case and pushes through the swinging doors. The dining area opens up in front of her. At first glance, Tsugumi can’t spot any table that needs assistance. Then… she spots her. Lounging at a table meant for four is none other than Hikawa Hina, and she appears to be alone. Tsugumi’s first thought is that she likes Hina, though the girl can be a bit frank. Her second thought is wondering what she’s going here alone, but that’s really none of her business.

So much for needing five place settings. Tsugumi stuffs four of them into her handy apron and crosses the room to Hina’s table. Hina’s currently looking at a menu, but she notices her approaching from the sound of Tsugumi’s footsteps.

“Tsugu-chan!” Hina leaps up out of her seat and wraps her arms tight around Tsugumi’s neck, causing her place setting to slip from her fingers and clatter to the floor. “It’s so good to see you!”

Tsugumi thinks it’s a good thing she brought extra after all. She hugs Hina back; giving her shoulders a tight squeeze. “It’s good to see you too Hina-senpai.”

Hina lingers in their hug for a moment longer before releasing Tsugumi and plopping down in her seat. “Right??? It’s been so long…” Hina pauses and glances down at her fingers. She seems to be contemplating something. Suddenly, her eyes snap back up to Tsugumi’s. “…about three days.”

“Has it really only been three days? It feels like longer…” Tsugumi smiles from their easy back and forth. She pulls one of her spare place settings from her apron and puts it on the table. She then produces a pen and notepad. “So, what can I get for you Hina-senpai? Are you waiting for anyone else?”

“Nope, just me!” With that settled, Hina’s attention shifts back to the menu. “Can I please get one coffee cake and one strawberry wacky cake.”

Tsugumi writes the order diligently. “I’ll get it right out for you.”

Hina thanks her, and for now the two part ways as Tsugumi tends to her other tables. She heads back into the kitchen first for the oolong tea. After delivering it, she returns to get Hina’s cakes. Her parents keep their cakes neat and organized, so she quickly locates both a coffee cake and strawberry wacky cake. The cakes are about 2 inches in diameter and about 3 inches tall. They’re a perfect snack size, though Tsugumi does wonder if Hina is really going to eat two of them. She is extremely petite after all.

She decides it’s not her place to judge; cake is delicious so if people want to enjoy them then they should! That’s the whole point of the shop after all. Tsugumi places the cakes onto two small plates and carries them out into the dining area.

Hina’s eyes light up when she spots Tsugumi from across the room; by time the brown-haired teen walks over there she’s practically vibrating in excitement. Tsugumi places the plates down in the middle of the table, she’s not sure which one Hina wants to start with. “Here you go. Can I get anything else for you?”

“Hmmmmm…” Once again Hina pauses like she’s thinking over a life and death situation. “Yeah… sit down for a sec.” Hina pats a spot on the table directly to her left, but doesn’t offer any further explanation.

Tsugumi thinks this is kind of weird, but she’s never doubted Hina before and she’s not going to start now. Maybe she ordered two cakes with the intention of having Tsugumi eat one? If that’s the case, Tsugumi will cover the whole bill, she’s sure her parents will be fine with it.

Much to her surprise, Hina picks up both cake plates and places them side by side in front of her. She picks up her fork and digs in, taking a bite from the coffee cake first and then switching over to the strawberry one. “So… I heard you’re dating my sister.”

“Wha… No!” A hot blush spreads across Tsugumi’s cheeks at her outburst; but her denial falls on deaf ears. Hina keeps talking as if nothing was said.

“Now that you’re together, there are a couple of things I want to say. Number one: congratulations!!!! Number two: don’t feed my sister after midnight. She’s already pretty cranky during the day, but after midnight she’s worse. Number three: if you every make my sister cry, I’ll beat you up. I know I look weak, but I asked Maya-chan and she’ll help me…” Hina finally stops to take a breath, and she must realize what a crazy look Tsugumi is giving her. “What?”

“Hina… Sayo-san and I aren’t dating.” Despite clearing things up with the truth, Tsugumi’s face still feels warm from the suggestion.

Now it’s Hina’s turn to be surprised. “What??? But I have three sources that told me you are. Are you telling me that these three sources are wrong?”

“Who are your sources?” Tsugumi raises an eyebrow when Hina shifts her gaze back towards the cakes.

“Well… they said to keep it a secret.”

The two of them sit in silence for a moment as Hina continues to eat her cakes. “It’s Moca-chan isn’t it?”

“Whaaaaaaat, nooooooooo.”

Tsugumi stares at her, not saying anything and doing her best not to blink.

“Okay yesssss, and Lisa-chi.” Hina shovels in a large mouthful of cake, chewing it carefully before continuing. “I mayyyy have just come from the store. Moca-chan and Lisa-chi mayyyy have been there, and they might have told me that you and my sister are dating.”

Tsugumi stands up from the table with a sigh, “I think they were pulling your leg Hina-senpai.”

Hina shrugs, “Oh well… Hey can I get a box for these?” Hina motions towards the two cakes, both of which have exactly half left over.

“Sure.”

* * *

After Hina leaves, Tsugumi finds herself in the bathroom, typing out a long message to her favorite Hikawa twin.

_Heyyyyy Sayo-san. How are you? I hope your day is going great!! I heard a funny rumor today… that we are dating… of all the strange things right? Hahahaha it was weird too because I heard it from Hina-senpai. Funny isn’t it?_

Tsugumi hits send and heads back to work.

Usually, Sayo texts her back within 10 minutes, so after about thirty Tsugumi is wondering what’s up with the lack of response. She gets the answer to her question when the front door of the café swings open, and two blue haired teens enter the building.

One of them had just left about 35 minutes prior, and she has a sheepish look on her face compared to the other. Sayo looks… well in word Tsugumi thinks she looks pissed. Despite that, she does smile slightly when she notices Tsugumi standing a few paces from the entrance. “Ah, Hazawa-san.”

“Sayo-san, Hina-senpai.” Tsugumi glances between them. “How can I help you?”

Sayo crosses her arms and turns towards her sister. “Well?” Her eyes narrow, and Tsugumi can tell she means business.

Hina seems impervious to her glare and bounds forward so she’s only about a foot away from Tsugumi. “My sister said I had to say… that I’m sorry.” Hina bows her head ever so slightly. “I guess I was rude to you? I won’t beat you up, I promise.”

“What?” Sayo’s voice rings out in confusion from behind her.

Hina franticly flutters her right hand in front of her face. “It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

Sayo doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer, but she lets it go for now. “Anyway, I am very sorry that Hina was rude to you. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s right!” Hina chirps in. “But I will come back for cake, it was delicious!”

Tsugumi shakes her head softly. “It was really no trouble at all, there’s no need to apologize.”

“Nevertheless, we have.” Sayo glances over at Hina and then towards the door. “Thank you for having us.” She grabs Hina by the arm and drags them back over to the door.

Tsugumi leaves them to it and returns to her previous task, which was cleaning tables.

“Hazawa-san?” Sayo’s voice is loud and clear, drawing Tsugumi’s attention back over to them.

“Yes?”

Sayo has paused in the entranceway to the shop, her right hand propping open the door. “On Thursday I am thinking about going to the store. Would you like to accompany me?”

Tsugumi tries to think about her schedule, but can’t think of anything but band practice that day. “Sure! Wanna meet up after band practice?”

“Yes absolutely…” Sayo’s suddenly distracted by a clicking sound to her left. When she looks over, Hina is typing something on her phone. “Who are you messaging?”

“No oneeee” Hina sings and brushes past Sayo when she tries to reach for her phone.

She turns back towards Tsugumi with an exasperated sigh. “Anyway… I’ll text you later.”

“Sounds good.” Tsugumi shoots her as bright of a grin as she can muster and feels relieved when Sayo smiles back. “Have a great night!”

“Thanks, you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t judge me I haven’t written in so long.


End file.
